ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rookie Mistake
PLOT Ben,Gwen and Kevin are outside a factory spying on the Forever Knights and their new weapon the nitro charged plasma lancer that can cut through titanium steel the team plan an attack and just when they were about to attack Ben`s old plumber friend Rook shows up and tries to stop the Forever Knights the team have no choice but to jump in and fight aswell Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and fights off the Knights using Spidermonkeys web attacks he whiplashes one knight knocking him to the other group of knights then he webs ll the Knights Kevin is fighting and the Knights Gwen are fighting and she webs them together then transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey slams to the floor then throws them through a wall then turns back to normal and the team seem pretty upset Kevin tells Gwen and Ben that the Knights with the lancer ran away while they were fighting Ben and Kevin are angry at Rook and Gwen suggest they give Rook one more chance Rook tells them that Granpa Max sent him there to Ask the team for their help because Max is on planet Terradino so the team head to Kevin`s ship and they fly to planet Terradino Rook is telling Ben how sorry he is for ruining the teams stakeout they see planet Terradino and they land they find out that the air on the planet is breathable so they go on the search for Granpa Max but the encounter a group of Psyphon`s R.E.D.S Ben transforms into Humungousaur and fights off the R.E.D.S Ben slams one to the ground then runs over them he picks up a broken tree then uses it as a bat and destroys all the robots then one huge robot appears and shoots fire balls at the team Ben runs towards the robot punches him in the face the robot goes for a kick Ben grabs its legs then Ben catches it and slams the Robot up and down then tears it apart then he grabs Gwen,Kevin and Rook and jumps high in the air and lands he sees a castle he jumps one more time really high and lands almost close to the castle then he turns back to normal the team see a whole squad of R.E.D.S then sees Psyphon dealing with SevenSeven and then Ben sees Granpa up in the castle in a cell all tied up when Gwen sees Psyphon leave she goes on the attack and destroys the R.E.D.S then she reads out a spell that causes the R.E.D.S to explode Ben transforms into Heatblast and melts the door open then once inside Kevin absorbs a piece of door thats mado out of powerful gold steel then he morphs his hands into hammers and bashes all the robots then morphs his arms into sword an slices up all the robots Ben blows out fire from his mouth but then he sees more bots coming his way so he goes supernova.Meanwhile Rook is trying to figure out the code to unlocking the door for the next room and messes it up by activating the hyper R.E.D.S robot then he tries to stop but ends up activating its overdrive mega mode system allowing it to counter all of the teams moves Ben then transforms into Lodestar and tries destroy the robot with his magnetic powers and its working then Ben sends more magnetic blasts to the robot the Ben tears it in half then turns it into a ball and throws it to the door knocking it down then Psyphon`s soilders rush in Kevin jumps in out of no where and fights the robots off Ben tells Rook to stay guarding the door Ben magnetises the walls together clashing all the soilders together then Ben turns into Echo-Echo and multiplies at every coner then Ben does his wall of sound attack forcing all the gurads to their knees then the team reushes to the top of castle but then the encounter a hge mountain of stairs Ben transforms into XLR8 puts Gwen on his back then grabs Kevin and Rook and speeds up the stairs up to Granpa`s cell they free Max they try to escape but then they encounter Psyphon who then shows the team his new weapon an mega battle suit he stole from SevenSeven he fights the team beating them and countering all their moves Kevin tris to land a hard punch but Psyphon grabs Kevin arm and slams Kevin to the ground forcing Kevin to pass out on the golden metal then Gwen tries shooting the suit with mana but the suit is immune to mana the suit absorbs energy then backfires so the blast she gave Psyphon it charged up doing twive the damge then he fires it at Gwen then Ben out of nowhere saves Gwen then puts her down on the floor then runs to attack Psyphon who throws bombs at Ben but Ben dodges them Ben then grabs Rook and tells Rook to fir at the suits hypercore Rook aims and fires but misses Ben tells him to fire again Rook fires and hits the core then Ben throws Rook who delivers a huge kick then a group of punches then an uppercut sending Psyphon flying Ben turns back to normal and Max helps Ben take Gwen and Kevin to safety Major events *Rook returns and helps the team *Max is captured by Psyphon *Psyphon is back with more power and a new battle suit *SevenSeven is back but only appears when the team land in Terradino Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook *Max Tennyson Villans *The Forever knights *Psyphon *R.E.D.S *hyper R.E.D.S Aliens used *Spidermonkey ( and Ultimate Spidermonkey ) *Humungousaur *Heatblast *Lodestar *XLR8 Category:Episodes